I don't wanna be the last to know
by la-bren
Summary: Shaoran quiere tanto a Sakura, que no la lastimaría, un error puede hacer perder su gran amistad con ella.


**I don't wanna be the last to know**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Siendo fiel seguidora de Sakura Card Captor, quise elaborar un fanfic de la parejita más linda de todas, Sakura y Shaoran. En esta historia no hay cartas clow, no reencarnaciones, no card captor, no cartas de Sakura, no mago clow, ni nada por el estilo, es solo una historia de dos niños que se quieren. Empezada el 2 de septiembre de 2001 a las 4:15 pm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al salir de la escuela, dos niños caminaban rumbo a sus casas. Pasaron cerca de una tienda donde se encontraron un niño de cabello castaño, conocido para ellas. Se le acercaron y lo saludaron como cualquier gente.  
Sakura. Hola Li........ qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Shaoran se asustó al ver aquella persona tan agradable enfrente de él.  
Shaoran.AAAAHHH........ Kinomoto.... Daidouji... qué hacen aquí....?  
Sakura.Pues......... vamos a nuestras casas......  
Tomoyo.Sí...... pero le dije a Sakura que si pasábamos a esta tienda a comprar algo que necesito...........  
Sakura.Sí...... también..........  
Tomoyo.Y tú que haces aquí?  
Sakura.Te quedaste viendo muy detenidamente algo.... qué era?  
Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y se puso en la misma posición en la que lo encontraron. Shaoran al ver a esta linda niña acercarse a él, se puso como tomate y casi se desmayaba pero se contuvo al ver Tomoyo viéndolo fijamente.  
Sakura.Oye Li... qué estabas viendo? (seguía asomada hacia la tienda)  
Shaoran.Eh...... yo...........  
Sakura.Le vas a comprar algo a alguien?  
Shaoran.Eh................... sí..... jeje.......  
Sakura.¿En serio... a quién....... a Meilin? Ah no...... ya se regresó a China verdad?  
Shaoran.Sí.... se regresó..... pero no era para ella.....  
Sakura.Entonces.........  
Shaoran.Mmm........ era para....... bueno en realidad sólo estaba viendo esos ositos.....  
Sakura.¿Cuáles? Esos que están junto a los dulces......  
Shaoran.Eh....... sí.... jeje........  
Sakura volteó a ver a Shaoran, pero se sorprendió al verlo sonrojado y decidió acercarse bien para ver si no era insolación. Luego de esto Sakura le puso cara seria pero después se encontentó dejando a Shaoran anonadado.  
Sakura.¡Qué hermoso....... te pusiste rojito!  
Shaoran.QUEEEE.... NOOO COMO DICES ESO!! Es...... es el poste rojo que me refleja (chiste local de la autora y su amiga^^)  
Tomoyo.Jejeje.....  
Sakura se le acercó y pegándole en el estómago con el brazo le dijo con cara inquieta.  
Sakura.Ea... quién te gusta eh!!  
Shaoran.Eh.......... na-nadie............ jeje........  
Sakura.No mientas........ quién te gusta.......... ya sé la de nuevo ingreso?  
Shaoran.(típica gota) no...... no es de mi tipo........  
Sakura.Mmm......... bueno.......... una de mis amigas........... Tomoyo acaso? (empujó a Tomoyo hacia Shaoran)  
Tomoyo.NOOOOOOOOO.........  
Shaoran.No  
Sakura.Jajajajaja.................. bueno Chiharu? Ah no pero tiene a Yamazaki....... enton.......(fue interrumpida)  
Tomoyo.Y que tal Sakura? (Shaoran se quedó sin habla)  
Sakura.Yo? Cómo crees que yo............. sólo imáginos  
Sakura se volvió hacia Shaoran, pero esta vez lo sujetó del brazo como recién casados, claro que Shaoran estaba a punto de darse un tiro. Sakura sólo sonreía y Tomoyo reía.  
Al día siguiente dentro del salón de clases, Sakura llegaba corriendo, como siempre, pensó que había llegado tarde, pero aún faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Era jueves, se fue a su lugar y Tomoyo la saludó.  
Tomoyo.Konnichiwa Sakura!!  
Sakura.Konnichiwa Tomoyo...... o genki desu ka (¿Cómo estás?)  
Tomoyo.Muy bien gracias................ qué vas a hacer mañana?  
Sakura.No he pensado en algo aún...... tú ya?  
Tomoyo.¿Qué tal si hacemos un picnic en Parque Pingüino?  
Sakura.¡Qué fantástica idea!  
???.¡¿Qué van a hacer?!  
Sakura.Ahh..... Li?  
Tomoyo.Hola Li...... estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?  
Shaoran.No...... bueno...... es que oí que se disponían a ir al Parque Pingüino y......... q-qué casualidad... yo también pensaba ir.........  
Sakura.Qué bien, entonces puede venir con nosotras.........  
Tomoyo.Claro........ yo cocinaré un delicioso almuerzo y un gran pastel  
Tocó la chicharra y se pusieron en orden. Entró el titular con un niño nuevo y todos los demás se pusieron de pie.  
Titular.Buenos días clase  
Todos.Bueno días profesor  
Titular.Muchas gracias, quiero decirles que van a tener un compañero nuevo su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa  
El niño nuevo se presentó en frente de todos. Dijo de donde venía, su edad, ascendencia y demás.  
Titular.Mmm...... cierto al lado de Li no hay nadie, puedes sentarte ahí  
El niño de nuevo ingreso se dirigió hacia donde le dijeron. Pasó la primera clase y en el descanso de 5 minutos, Sakura decidió presentarse a Eriol, en compañía de Tomoyo.  
Sakura.Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto....... =)  
Tomoyo cuando vio a Eriol se enamoró perdidamente de él, esos lentes lo hacían verse intelectual. Tenía cabello azul oscuro y de tez clara. Eriol volteó para ver a las dos niñas que se encontraban saludándolo. Una con una mega sonrisa y la otra con ojos en forma de corazón. Eriol al verlas también se quedó embobado y más de la que tenía ojos de corazón.  
Eriol.Hola.... yo soy.....  
Sakura.Sí... ya sabemos quién eres, sólo queríamos presentarnos... ella es Tomoyo Daidouji  
Eriol.Ho-hola Daidouji....... ¿Cómo estás?  
Tomoyo.Muy bien..... p-pero si quieres dime Tomoyo........  
Eriol.c-claro........  
Tomoyo.¿Cómo dijiste que te apellidabas?  
Eriol.Hiragizawa.... pero dime sólo Eriol  
Ya se imaginarán a este pare de tórtolos enamorados de primera instancia. Sakura decidió dejarlos solos para que disfrutaran lo que les quedaba de descanso. Se dirigió a la puerta pero Shaoran la persiguió.  
Shaoran.KINOMOTO (ésta volteó)  
Sakura.Hola Li, vas a algún lado?  
Shaoran.No...... eh....... y tú?  
Sakura.No exactamente.........  
En eso tocó de nuevo la chicharra y todos los alumnos entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus pupitres. El profesor entró, se sentó y dio su clase. En la última banca, el chico nuevo, se le quedó viendo a una persona que le cautivó mucho, esta era Tomoyo. Pero el chico de al lado pensó que estaba viendo a su enamorada.  
Shaoran.Oye....... oye............ oyeeeeee.... niño nuevo (con su zapato le pegaba) heeeeeeeey......... oyeeeeeeeeee  
Eriol.qué..... qué pasa?  
Shaoran.A quién crees que estás viendo?  
Eriol.eh..... pues a..........  
Shaoran.A mi novia.........  
Eriol.qué...... ella es (señalaba algo no a alguien)  
Shaoran.Si es MI novia así que deja de verla!!  
Eriol.pero.......  
Shaoran.Quiere que te lo compruebe?  
Shaoran llamó a Sakura tocándole la espalda para que volteara, ésta volteó dudosa ya que nunca la interrumpía en clase.  
Shaoran.Kinomoto... quieres ir el viernes al cine? (nunca dijo 'conmigo')  
Sakura.Claro....... voy a decirle a Tomoyo (todo por no decir 'conmigo')  
Sakura le platicó rápidamente a Tomoyo y voltearon a verlo sonriendo. En eso Eriol habló.  
Eriol.puedo ir?  
Sakura.Claro que sí  
Shaoran volteó a verlo con cara de 'muérete'. Siguió el día, Shaoran al fin de clases siguió a Sakura hasta su casa en compañía de Eriol y Tomoyo  
Sakura. Oye Tomoyo qué película quieres ver?  
Tomoyo.No sé....  
Eriol.que tal si vemos Artificial Intelligence  
Shaoran.Nooo.. ya la vi y esta horrible es una jalada total  
Eriol.pero dicen que la actuación del niño es muy buena  
Shaoran.Y qué la película te aburre..  
Eriol.no es cierto  
Shaoran.Yo ya la vi  
Eriol.pero yo no......  
Siguieron discutiendo.  
Tomoyo.Que tal si vamos a comer y luego al cine.....  
Sakura.Sería padre........ ya se hacemos el picnic que habíamos planeado y luego vamos al cine.  
Tomoyo.Genial!  
Shaoran.Qué es genial?  
Sakura.Eh.......... que antes de ir al cine.........  
Tomoyo.Vamos a hacer un picnic...  
Eriol.Me gusta la idea  
Sakura.(a Tomoyo) oye..... y si invitamos a Chiharu y Yamazaki  
Tomoyo.Y seríamos tres parejas (Eriol y Shaoran se sonrojaron) eh bueno... 3 niñas y 3 niños!!  
Shaoran.Pero..... yo quería........  
Tomoyo.Y si se enteran las demás? Van a pensar que no quisimos invitarlas...  
Sakura.Tienes razón... hay que invitar también a Naoko y Rika...  
Shaoran.Pero yo quería...  
Eriol.eh.... 4 estábamos bien...  
Shaoran.Yo sólo quería que fuéramos 2 personas...  
Tomoyo.Bueno, nos vemos... aquí es mi casa..  
Eriol la acompañó y Sakura, después de despedirse se fue a su casa, pero Shaoran la siguió.  
Sakura.Oye Li... que no tu casa estaba hacia allá?  
Shaoran.Sí pero te quería acompañar...  
Sakura.Haz estado muy raro desde que entramos a secundaria...  
Shaoran.(sonrojado) es que...  
Se quedó callado, no pudo decirle lo que sentía por ella. Estaba nervioso, y de miedo casi corría, pero se quedó a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa sin hablar. Al llegar Sakura vio su reloj.  
Sakura.Wow... es muy tarde no quieres quedarte a comer, cocinaré algo rico...  
Shaoran.Claro (mega sonrisa)  
Entraron y dejaron sus cosas en la sala. Se dirigieron a la cocina donde Sakura empezó a idear lo que comerían.  
Sakura.Como no hay nadie empezaré a cocinar y me vas a ayudar eh Li!!  
Shaoran.Claro cuando quieras!!  
Cocinaron rápidamente y luego pusieron la mesa para cuatro. Se sentaron a esperar a la familia, pasaron 30 minutos, nadie llegó, pasó una hora, nadie llegó.  
Sakura.Sabes qué... hay que empezar nosotros, porque de aquí a que lleguen...  
Shaoran.Esta bien...  
Se sirvieron y empezaron a comer. Shaoran estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que comía en su casa y de su comida.  
Shaoran.(pensando) 'Estoy comiendo lo que hizo con sus propias manos. Haber si cocina como luce'  
Shaoran probó un bocado, lo masticó varias veces, le supo bien, se lo pasó, disfrutándolo al máximo y siguió con todo lo demás.  
Shaoran.Qué rico te quedó la comida... nunca pensé que cocinaras tan bien...  
Sakura. Arigatou ^^  
Shaoran se levantó para retirar los platos de Sakura y los suyos y llevarlos a la cocina, pero a la hora de tomar los de ella, le dijo algo que no pudo terminar.  
Shaoran.Oye Kinomoto, te....................... diseña..... todavía Tomoyo los trajes?  
Sakura.Sí, te gustan?  
Shaoran.Pues...... sí, son bonitos, te quedan muy bien  
Sakura.En serio?? No quieres que te haga uno Tomoyo??  
Shaoran.No.......... no, no, no, no..... no..... gracias... así estoy bien...  
Shaoran se iba a la cocina pensando en lo que había pasado. '¿Por qué no pude decirle... por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo?' Se decía, dejó los platos, pero al momento de regresar al comedor, no vio a Sakura, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.  
Sakura.Li.... vente, vamos a mi cuarto... porque no creo que vayan a llegar ahorita  
La linda niña subió corriendo a su cuarto, tenía ganas de ver a Kero-chan. Shaoran embobado la perseguía, lo había invitado a su cuarto, un lugar al que nunca se imaginó que iba a entrar algún día.  
Al llegar, Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que si se podía sentar en la cama, ésta accedió. Sakura al no ver a su amigo Kero, dedujo que seguía dormido.  
Sakura.Pobre Kero... ayer no pudo dormir por culpa de una mosca...  
Shaoran.Por una mosca??  
Sakura.Sí, le dije que por qué no la mató....  
Shaoran.Es que se asustó porque era de su tamaño...  
Los dos.Aaaaaaajajjajajajajjajajaj............  
Sakura se sentó al lado de Shaoran, muy pegadita por cierto. Terminó de reirse.  
Sakura.Ja.......... ya, ya no hay que burlarnos de él...  
Shaoran.Va... es un vil muñeco......  
Sakura.Eso no es cierto........  
Shaoran estaba nervioso porque tenía la cara de Sakura en frente de él.  
Shaoran.Kinomoto......... yo............  
PERO en ese momento entró el guapísimo hermano mayor de Sakura.  
Touya.Ya llegué mons................... (vio a Shaoran) y ese qué hace aquí!!  
Sakura.Lo invité a comer...... es que como no llegaban y aparte de que me acompañó hasta aquí, le dije que se quedara  
Touya.Mmm........... ya comieron?  
Sakura.Sí....  
Touya.Papá va a tardar más... se quedó trabajando  
Sakura.Ok... por cierto mañana no voy a venir, voy al cine con Li y Tomoyo y Hiragizawa  
Touya.Bien.... a quién le toca cocinar mañana?  
Sakura.Supongo que a papá...  
Shaoran se paraba de la cama y cabizbajo se despidió.  
Shaoran.(fingió ver el reloj) huh... qué tarde es! Me tengo que ir... bueno... nos vemos mañana Sakura (LE DIJO SAKURA!!) adiós...  
Shaoran se despidió de beso en la mejilla, salió del cuarto... de la casa, y se fue corriendo a la suya.  
Shaoran.(exageradamente sonrojado) pero qué demonios hice!! La llamé Sakura... y me despedí de beso... no me va a volver a hablar!!  
Mientras en casa de Sakura, ésta tocándose el rostro pensaba.  
Sakura.'Nunca me dice por mi nombre, que raro!'  
Touya.Ya huelo a amor por aquí...  
Sakura.CÁLLATE!!  
Touya.Se despidió de beso.. ea.....  
Sakura.Que raro, nunca hace eso... (mmm... ¬_¬)  
Al día siguiente en la escuela, Sakura volvió a llegar tarde de nuevo, ya estaba dando clase el profesor pero entró sigilosamente y no la cacharon. Se sentó en su pupitre y saludó a Tomoyo.  
Sakura.Hola Tomoyo... como estás??  
Tomoyo.Muy bien, cómo te fue ayer?  
Sakura.Pues tengo que contarte....... ayer invité a Li a mi casa... tú crees... me acompañó hasta allá!!  
Tomoyo.En serio?? Igual que Eriol  
Sakura volteaba a ver a Eriol que se encontraba viendo a Tomoyo, pero no vio a nadie en la banca de atrás.  
Sakura.Sí........  
Tomoyo.Y qué más pasó?  
Sakura.Pues......... (interrumpidas)  
Profe.JOVENCITAS...... GUARDEN SILENCIO!!!  
Las dos.Gomen (perdón)  
Sakura.Te digo en recreo  
Tomoyo.Muy bien  
Sakura.Oye lo de esta tarde sigue vigente??  
Tomoyo.Sí... le hablé a Chiharu, a Naoko y a Reika para que pudieran venir pero Reika me digo que tenía otro compromiso y Naoko va a salir a un campamento.  
Sakura.Ok entonces Chiharu si va?  
Tomoyo.Sí.. con Yamasaki  
Sakura.Entonces vamos a estar como planeamos  
Tomoyo.Sip......  
Sakura.En el cine nos sentamos juntas eh!! no quiero que pase algo extraño como lo de ayer  
Tomoyo.Eh?  
Sakura.Li me.... (interrumpidas)  
Profe.JOVENCITAS CÁLLENSE!!  
Las dos.Sí profesor....  
Sakura.Qué genio!  
Tomoyo.Qué me estabas diciendo?  
Sakura.Es que...... Li me llamó por mi nombre..... y parece que hoy no vino, pero Eriol ya desea el fin de clases  
Tomoyo.Y yo también  
Sakura.Jaja...... y cómo va su relación  
Tomoyo.Pues..... el otro día me invitó a tomar un helado y..... (interrumpidas)  
Profe.NO ENTIENDE JOVENCITA KINOMOTO!! SÁLGASE DEL SALÓN!!  
Sakura.Pero profesor ya no vuelvo a hablar  
Profe.Ya la he callado 3 veces, si no le interesa entonces sálgase!  
Sakura.Pero...  
Profe.AHORA!!  
Sakura se resignó a salir, enojada y triste se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Shaoran afuera sentado.  
Sakura.Li? Llegaste tardo acaso?  
Shaoran.Em..... sí.....  
Sakura se sentaba a su lado, muy cerca, quería platicarle sobre lo que pasó el día anterior.  
[Cambiando de tema, acabo de ver por primera vez el 1° capítulo de la 2° parte y es idéntico a mi fan fiction, así que no me vallan a decir fusiladora en potencia (jaja... chiste local de la autora y su amiga), o sea que es una vil copia, porque no es cierto, aparte de que yo le pongo diferentes cosas y ni siquiera he leído el manga o algo donde traiga algún tipo de información sobre Sakura, porque me da una...... de leerlo.. jejej^^]  
Shaoran se sonrojó un poco, ya no era tanta la turbación que tenía hacia ella. Ya podía acercársele y platicar sin tanta presión.  
Los dos.Oye Kinomoto/Li  
Shaoran.Jaja... habla tú...  
Sakura.No, tú qué ibas a decir  
Shaoran.Bueno.... sobre lo de ayer...  
Sakura.Sí...... yo también quería hablar de eso...  
Shaoran.Em... puedo llamarte por tu nombre?  
Sakura se quedó sorprendida, no se lo esperaba, pero reaccionó.  
Sakura........... claro......  
Shaoran.Gracias  
Sakura.Yo te puedo llamar Shaoran?  
Shaoran.SÍ!!  
Emocionado se quedó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
Sakura.Entonces ya somos mejores amigos!!  
Uuuuuuuuuuu.... no hubiera dicho eso. Shaoran cambió su sonrisa a una mirada seria y triste. No quería ser su mejor amigo, sino que algo más.  
Shaoran.¿Sólo amigos?  
Sakura.Sí...... para siempre.......  
Shaoran se puso triste, claro, el muy menso no se puso las pilas y ésta fue la consecuencia. Sonó la chicharra y los dos niños entraron al salón.  
Sakura.Tomoyo!!!  
Tomoyo.Lo siento Sakura...... por mi culpa te sacaron...  
Sakura.No te preocupes, ya te tengo más cosas que contar  
Tomoyo.Sobre que??  
Sakura.Shaoran y yo!!  
Tomoyo.Oh.....  
???.de Li??  
Sakura.AAAHHHHHH..... Chiharu.... no me asustes  
Chiharu.Hola chicas, listas para la tarde?  
Sakura.Sí...... oye te puedo hacer una pregunta....? Yamasaki es tu novio...  
Chiharu.Sí...  
Sakura.Y cómo te llegó?  
Chiharu.......... me invitó a tomar un helado y luego me dijo que si quería ser su novia..... le dije que sí..... y nos fuimos agarrados de la mano por todo el parque..  
Sakura.Qué lindo!!  
Sí..... fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, por qué la pregunta?  
Sakura.Em....... curiosidad  
Chiharu.O-k.... nos vemos luego  
Chiharu se fue a su lugar. Tocó la chicharra de nuevo para empezar clases. Entró el profesor y todos saludaron poniéndose de pie. Continuó el día hasta que llegó el recreo.  
Tomoyo.Bien... qué me estabas diciendo??  
Sakura.Ah...... es que cuando me sacaron de clase vi a Shaoran sentado afuera...  
Tomoyo.Por qué le llamas por su nombre?  
Sakura.Es eso lo que te quiero y te he tratado de contar...  
???.HOOOOLA  
Sakura.AAAH....... Naoko..... no me asustes..  
Naoko.Oye Sakura, Tomoyo... voy a sacar copias, no puedo estar con ustedes hoy en recreo.... y no puedo ir hoy en la tarde...  
Sakura.No importa....  
Naoko.Ok... adiós....  
Sakura.A-diós..... ya quieres que llegue la tarde?  
Tomoyo.Con ansias  
Sakura.Para ver a Hiragizawa?  
Tomoyo.Siiiii  
Sakura.Y por qué no lo vamos a buscar?  
Tomoyo.Claro  
Las dos chicas se dirigieron al salón de música, Tomoyo supuso que ahí estaba, así que fueron y por los pasillos se escuchaba una melodía muy hermosa que provenía de un piano. Cuando llegaron al salón vieron a Eriol tocando y Tomoyo se le quedó viendo hipnotizada. Terminó y quitó las manos del piano Eriol.  
Tomoyo.TOCAS DIVINO!!  
Eriol.(sonrojado) g-gracias Tomoyo.....  
Sakura.Hola Hiragizawa  
Tomoyo.Vinimos a saludarte, por cierto dónde aprendiste a tocar tan bien el piano? En Inglaterra? Vaya.. cómo quisiera tocar el piano como tú  
Eriol.pero si tú tienes una hermosa voz  
Tomoyo.En serio lo crees?  
Eriol.(más sonrojado) ejem....sí.... el otro día te oí cantar y me pareció la voz más hermosa de todas  
Tomoyo.(suspiro) qué lindo^^  
Sakura salió del salón, pero luego encontró a Shaoran hablando solo. Sakura se le acercó por atrás para sorprenderlo...  
Sakura.Hola Shaoran!!!!  
Shaoran.AAAAAAhhhhhh..... Sakura....... eh.......  
Sakura.Qué estabas haciendo?  
Shaoran.Ejem....... estaba practicando..... un diálogo  
Yamasaki.Sabían que las obras de teatro fueron creadas en el año de 1876 por un grupo de jóvenes de aproximadamente 20 y 22 años.......... bla, bla, bla...  
Chiharu.Ash...... ya vas a empezar con tus mentiras.....  
Sakura y Shaoran tenían la típica gota mientras que Chiharu arrastraba a Yamasaki.  
Chiharu.Nos vemos después de clases Sakura....  
Sakura.Claro.......  
Yamasaki.Ah.... sí........... que vamos a ir al cine?  
Sakura.Sip.......  
Chiharu.Bueno..... voy a buscar a Tomoyo.......  
Sakura.Yo te digo dónde está.....  
Sakura y Chiharu se fueron hacia el salón de música. Yamasaki y Shaoran se quedaron y este último se sonrojó un poco (había recordado la cara de su amada _)  
Yamasaki.Que te pasa Li-kun??  
Shaoran.Qué..... ah....... eh....... bueno..... te lo voy a decir.. pero por favor no vayas a abrir tu bocota  
Yamasaki.No.... cuéntame!!  
Shaoran.Es que.......... me gusta........ S-Sakura.... y no sé cómo decírselo..  
Yamasaki.TE GUSTA KINOMOTO??  
Shaoran.NO LO GRITES  
???.Lo sabía  
Shaoran.AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh....Daidouji  
Tomoyo.Sabía que te gustaba  
Shaoran.No........ lo oíste....  
Tomoyo.Yamasaki lo gritó  
Eriol.no entiendo lo que pasa aquí... tú tienes novia......(a Shaoran) y en frente de ella dices que te gusta otra?  
Recuerdan al principio del fic que Eriol veía 'algo' y no a 'alguien' que Shaoran pensaba que veía a su amada, pues Eriol pensó que Tomoyo era novia de Shaoran.  
Los dos.(Shaoran y Tomoyo) QUEEEEEE....... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Eriol.vaya... mucho mejor... entonces a quién te referías  
Tomoyo.Novia??  
Shaoran.Bueno..... es que pensé que te fijabas en Sakura ese día... por eso te ahuyenté... con eso  
Tomoyo.Novia????  
Shaoran.Sí......... y a la que veías era a Tomoyo.......  
Tomoyo.En serio?? Qué lindo ^^  
Eriol.(sonrojado) eh bueno......  
Yamasaki.Ok... el caso es que a Li le gusta Kinomoto, pero no sabe cómo llegarle... con la experiencia que yo tengo..............  
Shaoran.Wow tu experiencia eh!! sólo haz salido con Chiharu en toda tu vida, y sólo llevan una semana.....  
Yamasaki.Bueno quieres que te diga cómo le hice o no?  
Shaoran.Bien  
Yamasaki.Bueno...... la invité a comer un helado, caminamos tantito, le tomé la mano y le dije que si quería ser mi novia..... ella dijo que sí y...  
Tomoyo.Se quieren mucho verdad? Chiharu nos dijo lo mismo...  
Yamasaki.Oh no.... Chiharu se los dijo...... y Kinomoto estaba presente?  
Tomoyo.Si  
Yamasaki.Entonces Li.... no vas a poder copiar lo que yo hice  
Shaoran.Por qué?  
Yamasaki.Porque las mujeres quieren originalidad  
Eriol tomaba nota de todo lo que estaban diciendo.  
Tomoyo.Mmm..... bueno.... eso es cierto.....  
Yamasaki.Ya spe....... regálale una flor  
Tomoyo.Pero regálasela!!  
Shaoran.No creo atreverme  
Eriol.nosotros te ayudamos  
Shaoran.Pe......  
Shaoran que se encontraba cabizbajo, subió la cabeza pero vio a Chiharu y a Sakura caminando hacia ellos.  
Shaoran.Sh...... cállense, cállense.. ahí vienen...  
Yamasaki vio una flor en los arbustos, la cortó y le habló a Shaoran.  
Yamasaki.Observe y aprende  
Chiharu.Hola chicos  
Sakura.Hola  
Todos.Hola ¿Qué paso?  
Yamasaki.Toma Chiharu, espero que te guste  
Chiharu.Qué lindo, gracias!!!!!  
Chiharu le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Shaoran se quedó sorprendido. Lo abrazó y luego Eriol tomó de la mano a Tomoyo y la llevó por todo el pasillo del jardín de la escuela.  
Eriol.oye Tomoyo.....  
Tomoyo.Dime.......  
Eriol.es que...... me gustas mucho y.... (se ponía enfrente y le tomaba la otra mano) sé que ésta no es la manera más original pero................... hoy en el cine te compro lo que quieras para que no gastes tu dinero...  
Tomoyo.Nooo...... cómo crees.. no puedo permitir que gastes tanto... si quieres yo pago lo tuyo  
Eriol.No.. no me siento obligado, lo hago por que quiero  
Tomoyo.Gracias........ por eso eres mi amigo  
Eriol.nada más?  
Tomoyo palideció pero después se sonrojó.  
Tomoyo.Eso ya no depende de mí...  
Eriol se sonrojó también y siguieron caminando. Lejos de ahí seguían Yamazaki y Chiharu abrazados, Shaoran los veía y Sakura volteaba para todas partes.  
Chiharu.Oigan.... Takashi y yo vamos a ir al salón por una cosa (a Shaoran) y tú ponte las pilas...  
Shaoran se sonrojó un poco y Sakura volteó a verlo.  
Sakura.Oye Shaoran estas rojo...  
Éste al oírlo se puso más rojo todavía. Chiharu y Yamazaki se fueron con los brazos enlazados, así que S+S quedaron juntos, solitos y en medio del jardín. Shaoran se acercó a Sakura lo más que pudo.  
Shaoran.Sakura............ (la miró fijamente a los ojos, sin interrupciones)... me encanta la idea de ir al cine...  
Sakura.En serio?? Pues felicítate porque tu la pusiste...  
Shaoran. Jajaj....... cierto..... pero contigo... me gusta...... pasear.. (sonrojado) mucho...  
Sakura.Jiji  
Shaoran.Sakura....... yo....  
PERO tocó la chicharra, así que no pudo terminar su frase. Sólo que Sakura tomó de la mano a Shaoran y lo llevó corriendo al salón.  
Sakura.Vente..... tenemos matemáticas!! Y ese profe si nos deja afuera  
Ya se imaginarán ha este par de tórtolos corriendo de la mano. Todo lindo y tierno, (cute, cute). Al llegar al salón, Tomoyo y Eriol ya se encontraban en sus pupitres.  
Tomoyo.Sakura...... Li....... queremos decirles algo....  
Eriol.Tomoyo y yo....... ya somos novios.......  
Sakura se sorprendió, los felicitó, abrazó, etc. Shaoran solo se quedaba parado como zombie. Cómo el chico nuevo se atrevía a eso y el no. Era un dilema difícil para Shaoran.  
Sakura.Que envidia me dan........ yo quisiera un novio!!  
DIN, DIN, DIN, DIN, vaya, dijo la palabra clave para Shaoran. Tomoyo y Eriol lo voltearon a ver con cara de 'apúrate o te la quitan'. Pero Shaoran les puso cara de fracaso.  
Pasó el tiempo, Eriol trataba de ayudar a Shaoran para que en el cine le pudiera llegar a Sakura. Ésta no sospechaba nada.  
Llegó la tarde, los 6 niñitos se dirigieron al parque para poder comer de lo que trajo Tomoyo, a todos les gustó, pero Shaoran ya no estaba tan nervioso de haberse sentado al lado de su amada.  
Sakura.Mmm...... que rico te quedó todo  
Tomoyo.Y todavía falta el pastel  
Eriol.nunca pensé que cocinaras tan rico  
Tomoyo.Gracias  
Yamazaki.Sabían que los primeros cazadores nómadas que descubrieron el alimento en los animales fue desde que el hombre......... bla, bla, bla......  
Todos traían la típica gota en la cabeza.  
Chiharu.Ahhhhh..... ya vas a empezar con tus mentiras  
Chiharu le soltaba un guamazo en la nuca.  
Yamazaki.Oye..... me dolió  
Chiharu.Sigue diciendo tus mentiras y realmente te va a doler.....  
Los demás reían, Shaoran solo se le quedaba viendo a Sakura, pero tenía una cara de 'platitos para la baba, platitos para la baba' La veía comer, sonreír, reír, platicar. Es decir estaba obsesionado de ella. Sakura ya lo había notado.  
Sakura.Te pasa algo Shaoran?  
Shaoran.Eh....... no  
Shaoran trató de agarrar la mano de Sakura, pero no pudo, no se atrevía, no podía moverse, sentía como si se hubiera congelado.  
Sakura.En serio te sientes bien.... tienes....... aaaaaaachiiiiiisss  
Sakura estornudó discretamente.  
Tomoyo.Salud...  
Shaoran.Parece que te va a dar gripa  
Sakura.No....... solo estornudé... 2 ve......... aaaaaaaaachis.. aaaaachis..  
Tomoyo.Parece que sí te vas a enfermar  
Chiharu.Mira..... si quieres te llevamos al doctor...  
Sakura.No, no, no...... estoy bie........ aaaaaaaaaaachiiiis.. aaaaaaaaaaaaaachis... mejor sí....... pero ustedes pueden ir al cine sin mi no se preocupen...  
Eriol.no, cómo crees.... yo te acompaño a tu casa..  
Todos.Yo también...  
Yamazaki.Yo sé algunas recetas antigripales...  
Sakura.Gracias Yamazaki, pero no importa... de verdad... no estoy tan mal, tal vez solo tenga que descansar  
Shaoran....... y-yo te acompaño..  
Sakura.Gracias... pero no te preocupes... Kero me hará compañía...  
Chiharu.Quién?  
Sakura.Eh-eh........ un leonsito de peluche  
Chiharu.Ah........ que lindo!!  
Tomoyo.Pero te acompañamos a tu casa....  
Sakura.Hai (sí)........ arigatou (gracias)  
Todos acompañaron a Sakura hasta su cuarto, Kero no estaba, Sakura seguía estornudando, se quedó acostada, todos se despidieron pero Shaoran se quedó.  
Sakura.¿Por qué no fuiste Shaoran?  
Shaoran.Es que me preocupe bastante.. por ti...  
Sakura.Gracias... trataré de dormir un poco  
Shaoran.Claro... descansa... yo me sentaré (arrimó una silla) aquí... para ver si....  
Sakura se durmió como por arte de magia, de verdad estaba cansada y enferma, así que Shaoran no dudó en arroparla y en investigar su cuarto.  
Shaoran........ no es correcto hurgar en las cosas ajenas.. pero me da mucha tentación...  
Shaoran se levantó de la silla con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, se dirigió al escritorio de Sakura y empezó a ver lo que estaba encima. Eran cartas que le había dado Tomoyo a Sakura. Tomó una, al principio no la quería leer, pero la curiosidad lo mataba. 'Konnichiwa Sakura: Qué crees que me pasó ayer........ bla, bla, bla.... y otra cosa... bla, bla, bla... PD ya hazle caso a Shaoran ^^=)' Shaoran al leer lo último se sorprendió bastante, qué quiso decir con ya hazle caso a Shaoran, lo primero que se imaginó fue que eran muy obvias sus acciones delante de ellas, dejó la carta y tomó otra. 'Sayonara! Sakura... sé que te sigue gustando el joven Yukito, pero sabías que hay alguien más que está detrás de ti? Bueno no estoy segura, no he platicado con él, pero parece que...' en ese momento Sakura le quitó la carta. Sin que Shaoran se diese cuenta, ésta se levantó de la cama hasta él. Lo veía fríamente.  
Sakura.¿Por qué estabas leyendo mis cartas?  
Shaoran.Gomen..., por favor perdóname, perdóname Sakura... (se arrodillaba desesperado) por favor Sakura, no te vayas a enojar conmigo... perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer, por favor te lo pido....... no te vayas a enojar conmigo... es más no leí nada sólo quería ver qué eran... gomen...  
Sakura.Pero qué te pasa Li??  
Shaoran.¿¿Li?? Nooooooooooo........ no te enojes por favor te lo pido!!  
Sakura.Por qué actúas de esa manera.. parece como si hubieras hecho algo terrible...  
Shaoran.Entonces por qué me llamaste Li y no por mi nombre..  
Sakura...... porque.. bueno... perdí un poco de confianza...  
Shaoran.Qué puedo hacer para que la recuperes  
Sakura.Eh?? Qué te pasa.. por qué estás tan desesperado??  
Shaoran.Es que............ yo.....  
Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas y acompañado del grandioso valor que tenía, tomó la mano de Sakura, ésta reaccionó inmediatamente y la alejó de él  
Shaoran.Sakura....... por favor no me odies.......  
Sakura.Pero Shaoran........  
Shaoran.GRAAAAACIAS SAKURA!!  
Shaoran abrazó a Sakura de tal manera que ésta le respondió el abrazo.  
Shaoran.Te quiero tanto que no sé qué haría si me odiaras.........  
Sakura.Pero...  
Shaoran.Te amo Sakura..........  
Sakura se quedó sin hablar, nunca le habían dicho eso, lo único que le quedó responderle fue que ella también lo quería mucho. Sakura podía sentir los veloces latidos del corazón de Shaoran en su pecho. Pero algo interrumpió.  
Sakura.Aaaaaaachiiiiiiiiissss.... perdón....  
Shaoran.Estas bien...... voy a llamar al doctor  
Sakura.No puedo respirar....  
Shaoran se acercó al teléfono y llamó al docto. Pasaron unos 10 minutos, llegó el doctor, le tomó análisis a Sakura y le recetó una medicina. Pero se la iba a dar cuando llegara alguien mayor (ya saben, seguridad).  
Esperaron pero nadie llegaba, hasta que después de unos 20 minutos llegó Touya, el hermano mayor, entró al cuarto de Sakura y la vio en la cama dormida y al lado Shaoran sentado en una silla. El doctor ya se había ido, les dijo que cuando llegara alguien mayor le hablaran.  
Touya. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Shaoran.Eh..... tu hermana se enfermó y la... estaba atendiendo...  
Touya.Mmm..... bueno... ya te puedes ir.... yo la cuidaré...  
Shaoran.Esta bien...  
Shaoran se acercó a la cama y besó a Sakura en la frente, después de eso desapareció. Terminó ese día, hasta que llegó el lunes.  
Sakura salió disparada de su casa, pensaba que iba a llegar tarde. Pero al entrar al salón vio al profesor donde su clase, así que volvió a entrar sigilosamente, pero esta vez si la cacharon.  
Profe.SEÑORITA KINOMOTO.... llegando tarde de nuevo?  
Sakura.(típica gota) ehm.... sí..... jeje....  
Profe.PUES ENTONCES QUÉDESE AFUERA DEL SALÓN!!  
Sakura.(Cohibida) sí profesor..  
Sakura volvió a salir del salón y se sentó afuera, ya que no le quedaba de otra. Pero Shaoran que se encontraba dentro del salón pidió permiso para salir al baño. Luego abrió la puerta y vio a su amada.  
Shaoran.Sakura....  
Sakura.Hola Shaoran...  
Shaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura, lo más pegado que podía. Quería tocarla, quería sentirla, estar con ella.  
Shaoran.Sakura... quieres ir el sábado a comer conmigo?  
Sakura.Claro... ahorita le digo a Tomoyo...  
Shaoran.Eh... no... es que...... quería que fuéramos los dos... solos..  
Sakura.Ah....... bueno.... sería padre comer contigo..  
Shaoran.En serio lo crees?  
Sakura.Pero no pueden ir Tomoyo y Hiragizawa?  
Shaoran.Es que sólo quiero ir contigo.....  
Sakura.¿Como una cita?  
Shaoran.Eh........ (sonrojado) maybe.......  
Sakura.Me encanta cuando te pones rojito, rojito...  
Shaoran.(más rojo) ¡Cómo dices eso!  
Sakura.Es que es cierto.. te ves tierno  
Sakura se acercaba hasta la de Shaoran para verlo mejor. Éste se puso muy alterado.  
Sakura.Ves como te pones rojito, rojito.. todo lindo y tierno  
Tanta era la desesperación de Shaoran que estaba sudando, lo único que hizo fue ponerse cabizbajo, pensar y decirle todo.  
Shaoran.Sakura......... (le agarraba las manos) m-me...... me gustas mucho... te puedo dar un beso??  
Sakura..... qué? pero.... (sonrojada)  
Shaoran.(se dijo) diablos..... qué tonto soy... sabía que era muy pronto...  
Sakura.No, no es eso........ solo que... me quedé sorprendida... nadie me lo había dicho antes...  
Shaoran.Vaya... o sea que sería tu primer beso.... genial...  
Sakura.Sí..... y... por eso... me siento rara...  
Shaoran.Bueno... solo déjate llevar  
Sakura.(se sonrojó más) bueno... está... está bien...  
Shaoran.Cierra los ojos...  
Sakura los cerró, se quedó quieta, Shaoran estaba también muy nervioso y sonrojado, pero ya tenía las ganas de hacerlo, por eso se fue acercando, no sabía si tomarle la mano o tocarle el rostro. Se le acercó poco a poco hasta que sus labios rosaron los de Sakura. Al principio no sabía qué sentiría, Sakura tenía el mismo presentimiento, no percibió nada extraño o nuevo. Hasta que sintió una lengua tratando de entrar a su boca, en ese momento abrió los ojos y vio a Shaoran con los ojos cerrados, a punto de poner su mano en su cuello.  
Sakura.(pensando) '¿Pero qué esta haciendo?'  
Sakura se alejó un poco, pero después reaccionó y se dejó ya que nunca había tenido algo así y quería experimentarlo.  
Siguieron así un minuto más, ya le habían agarrado la onda, y ya sabían cómo iba. Tocó la chicharra, pero éstos tan metidos en el beso, no la oyeron y siguieron. Como todo chico, sale despavorido de las clases en secundaria, los alumnos del salón salieron corriendo pero no los veían. Las que si se dieron cuenta fueron Chiharu y Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo.¡¡Se ven divinos!! ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara?  
Sakura y Shaoran abrieron los ojos y vieron a todos los niños saliendo en manada, a parte de ver a sus amigos observándolos con ternura. Se separaron y se pusieron tan rojos que lo único que les quedó fue reír.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Terminada a las 2pm del 9 de octubre de 2001. Esta historia me gustó mucho, la verdad, y espero que a ustedes también. Hasta el final se enteró Sakura de lo de Shaoran, por eso el título es I don't wanna be the last to know... sé que se parece al título de una de las canciones de Britney Spears, pero no, es sólo que lo que significa es No quiero se la última en saberlo, y me agradó. =) Dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
